A Good Dream?
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: After defeating Brushogun and Daizo,Beast Boy is restlessly sitting in the T-Ship...


Sitting bored in the T-Ship, a restless Beast Boy tapped his purple boot against the dashboard of his small compartment. He thought back to earlier that day, after he, Raven and Cyborg had discovered Robin and Starfire kissing. And how shortly afterwards, Raven had delivered a smarting blow to Beast Boy's head. Rubbing the still sore spot on the crown of his head, Beast Boy huffed a sigh. _Why can't I tell Raven like Robin told Starfire?_ He thought. He shot up, banging his head on the roof of the ship.

"Damn! Ouch! Ah no! Wait! Raven!" Beast Boy opened the small hatch in the side of his compartment that led to the other areas of the compact ship. He crawled into the small tunnel, breathing deeply. He hastily morphed into a basset hound and caught a whiff of Raven's musky scent. He wagged his green tail, and then shot off down the passage towards her smell.

Seeing a seam in the side of the wall, Beast Boy changed back to his human shape. Running his hand though his hair, he coughed once to clear his throat and slowly opened the hatch.

"Raven? Hey are you awake? Ray?"

"Mmhmm?"

_Yes! She's still up!_ Beast Boy bounded into the miniscule cabin to see Raven sprawled on the sole chair occupying the cabin.

"Hey…you uh…you were great out there today." He mentally slapped his forehead. _Stupid!_

"Mmm…"

"So...uh…can I talk to you about something?"

"Mmm."

"Ya see…Raven. I…I really like you. I love you actually. A lot." Beast Boy bent over the front of her chair, stroked her hair gently with a gloved hand and kissed her lips softly. Suddenly, he felt himself being flipped over the chair to land on the window in front of Raven.

"Wha…?" Beast Boy rubbed his now once again aching head. Raven leaned invitingly to the side of her chair, her face shadowed. Beast Boy let his eyes wander over her body and gulped hard. Sitting up haltingly, he sat down next to her and pulled her warm body onto his lap. Sighing with contentment he settled back into the orange chair.

"I love you so much Raven. More than anything." Raven let her head fall back onto Beast Boy's chest, murmuring.

"Me too, Logan." She tilted her head to meet his and pressed her lips against his for a few long seconds, then tucked her head under his chin to fall back into sleep.

…

The next morning, Raven woke up to a strange feeling. She inhaled, smelling a familiar scent that she was unable to place just then. She stretched, her hand smacking against something hard.

"What?" she muttered aloud. Then she looked down. Two green legs encircled her own gray-white ones. Startled she looked up to see Beast Boy's still slumbering head above hers, his hands encircling her waist.

Jumping out of her chair, Raven began to shout. "Ohmy…OHMYGOD! Beast Boy! What the hell are you doing?!" Stunned, Beast Boy shook his head to wake himself up, and then looked up with a confused face.

"What? Raven, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!? God, Beast Boy, why are you in here?" Raven nearly shrieked. "Get out. **Now!"** Beast Boy gazed, dumbfounded at Raven, shock and disappointed flashing in his green eyes. He rose stiffly out of the chair they had been sharing only moments earlier to walk dejectedly to the door leading to the passageway running throughout the ship.

Looking back at her enraged face, he winced, and then turned to crawl back to his room. Raven, bewildered, flopped into her chair, rubbing her forehead. _What…Why was he here? What was he thinking?_ Suddenly Raven remembered the dream she'd had the night before. The dream of Beast Boy confessing to her. Of him kissing her. Of him sitting her on his legs. Of her telling him her feelings and kissing him back. _Oh god. Did that…? Was that…real?_ Raven shot up, throwing open the hatch and calling down the passage for Beast Boy. When no reply reached her ears, she groaned and hoisted herself into the small space and began crawling toward the area of the ship in which she felt Beast Boy's presence.

…

Beast Boy sat with his knees drawn up in his cold cabin chair, smacking his forehead and gritting his teeth._ Idiot! What were you thinking!_ He stared down at his hands, his hands that had, minutes earlier, held Raven's body close to his own. He swiftly shook his head._ No. No, that was a mistake. She obviously doesn't feel the same way. She obviously doesn't like you. And god! I told her I__** loved**__ her!_ Beast Boy closed his eyes in regret, when he heard a knock on his cabin door.

"Beast Boy? Are you in there?" Raven's low voice called.

_Raven! Oh god…_

"Y-yeah." Beast Boy managed to croak. The hatch door swung open as Raven's long gray legs reached down to touch the floor. Beast Boy tore his eyes away and grimaced.

"I…I-" Raven began.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was stupid. But...I just…I thought…" Beast Boy sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I thought…I was dreaming." Raven admitted. Beast Boy whirled around to face her.

"Wait…sleeping? Not having a nightmare?"

Raven smiled softly. "A dream. A…a good dream."

Beast Boy's toothy grin widened as he heard Raven's words. "So…?"

"So…I meant what I said last night." Raven stuttered.

"R-really? Well…so did I." Beast Boy agreed, relieved.

"Um…can I…can I sit next to you?" Raven asked.

"Sure. Anything." Beast Boy scooted over to make room for Raven as she stepped closer. As Raven reached back to lift up her hood, she realized she was wearing only her black, skin-tight bodysuit. Blushing, she settled in next to Beast Boy, their knees touching in the confined space.

"Beast Boy…Gar…look. I like you too. I thought this morning…that you had come into my room without my knowledge. But you didn't. I just…didn't remember." Raven ducked her head down sheepishly. Beast Boy, egging himself on, grabbed Raven suddenly in a hug.

"I didn't know…that you were sleeping. I guess I just never really knew you talked in your sleep."Beast Boy mumbled into her ebony hair. Raven, startled, stiffened.

"Aw crap. I'm sorry." Beast Boy quickly let go of Raven, a hurt look in his eye once again.

"No, I was just…surprised. Could…could you hold me, please?" Raven stammered. Beast Boy traced her cheek with his hand, and then leaned her head in close to his.

"I really do love you Ray. I want to be with you. I want to everything about you." Beast Boy said in a rush. Raven laughed low and soft.

"I-I know."Raven drew in a sharp breath. "I…I love you too." She grabbed one of Beast Boy's hands and removed the glove.

"What are you…?" Beast Boy questioned. Raven examined the green skin and nails of his large hand, tracing the lines etched in his palm.

"I've always wondered what these looked liked." Beast Boy threw his head back in a laugh, and then gazed at Raven.

"I've always wondered what these tasted like." He angled his head down for a kiss, and Raven eagerly tilted her face towards him. As they broke apart, Raven teasingly bit his lip, running her tongue over his oversized canine tooth. Beast Boy once again pulled Raven onto his lap, and this time Raven wrapped her arms around his face to pull him in closer to her.


End file.
